It Was Love At First Sight
by Swim-to-Heaven
Summary: Lynn Davids has just arrived at Anubis House. She seems nice, smart, and pretty. But no one really knows anything about her. Unfold the mytery surrounding this new student, as she embarks on an adventure. Mostly romance. Jerome/OC. Suck At Summeries, so please read. Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Greetings

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction. If you don't like it, tell me what I can do better. The characters might be a little OOC. In this, it's the second term, and Jerome doesn't like Mara, so don't get confused. **I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters; I only own OCs and the plot. ** Hugs and kisses :D

I walked up to the beautiful, Victorian style house. It was as nice as the cab driver had said. I quickly checked my papers to make sure I was at the right place. Anubis House. I knocked on the door, and hoisted my suitcase next to me. The door opened to a pair of dark brown eyes, peering at me In suspicion.

"What is the password?" the accent sounded aristocratic, but also very fake. I almost laughed.

"Umm… I don't know…. I'm new around here." I replied nervously.

"Hmm." He said. A voice came from inside the house saying, "Alfie, let the poor girl inside. The boy, Alfie, opened the door wider. He was wearing a bright green t-shirt and dark jeans. I looked around to find a short woman with warm brown eyes and dark hair up to her shoulders.

"Hello, dear. I'm Trudy the house mother. And you are…?"

"Lynn Davids. I came from London."

She smiled and pointed towards a living area, telling me to sit until she found someone to show me around. Apparently, the groundskeeper named Victor was out. I walked into the doorway, and dragged the damned suitcase next to a chair, and sat down. All around me, people stared, until a girl with wavy blond hair came up.

"Hey, I'm Nina Martin."

"I'm Lynn Davids. Are you an American?" I couldn't hide the curiosity in my voice.

She laughed, "Yeah, I came last term." She moved back so the other students could say hello.

"Joy Mercer, nice to meet you." A small girl with tan skin and brown eyes said.

"Amber Millington. If you have a fashion emergency, you can talk to me." She had blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed nice enough, but not my type.

"I'm Mara Jaffray. I'm kind of the nerd around here." She had olive skin and hazel eyes. I couldn't help but like her.

"Patricia Williamson. I love your boots." She had a style similar to mine, with auburn hair and dark eyeliner. I was wearing a black concert t-shirt and skinny jeans, which were tucked into my combat boots. About a year ago I became obsessed with them **(A/N: It's true ****)**.

"Alfie Lewis." He said, winking at me.

"Fabian Rutter. I'm kind of a nerd too."

"Eddie Miller-Sweet," a boy with spiky blond hair said.

I smiled at all of them, happy to be living in this house. Everyone looked very nice.


	2. I Meet The Famous Jerome Clarke

"Supper!" Trudy called from downstairs. I sighed and shoved the last of my clothes in a drawer. I had spent most of my day chatting with Patricia and Mara, and then unpacking. I padded down the stairs, and sat down next to Mara. For a few moments, she glanced up with a confused expression. I followed her gaze, only to find myself biting back a gasp.

Standing before me was a tall boy with tousled, blond hair and icy blues eyes that held mischief and sorrow. His thin pick lips held the ghost of a smirk, and I saw a tiny crease between his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Jerome, where have you been?" Mara asked the boy.

"At school. Sweet wanted me to finish some stupid essay. My hand hurts like hell." He answered, his voice annoyed.

"Jerome, don't curse in front of the new student!"

Jerome's eyes moved to where I was sitting, and raked my body. I tried to ignore the way his eyes burned into me, like he could read my soul.

"It's alright. I don't mind cursing. Hell, I learned my first curse word from my father. He didn't have the best vocabulary. I'm Lynn, Davids, by the way." I said.

He laughed, "I'm Jerome Clarke. I'm kind of the prankster around here."

"Then we should get along just fine. I got kicked out of my last school for spray painting my teacher's classroom." I smiled at the memory.

"Well that's good. We're already friends." Jerome replied.

The rest of the students filed in just as Jerome took a seat across from me. I noticed how some of the students sat together, but looked at each other with loving expressions.

"Mara, are some of the kids dating?"

"Yes. Nina and Fabian are together, Eddie and Patricia, and Amber and Alfie."

"Amber and Alfie are _dating_? I expect the other pairs, but…"

Mara grinned. "I was just as surprised as you when I found out."

I stared at the delicious pasta on my plate, and ate some more after taking a sip of water. Suddenly, I found a piece of it land next to me. I looked up, just to see Jerome winking at me, and pointing a finger between his food and Alfie. I smiled and nodded.

Jerome launched some more pasta towards Alfie, and when he looked up, he faked innocence. Alfie stared at me, and assumed I had done it. He threw some lettuce over to me, but I ducked and instead it hit Mara. Well, let's just say what happened next wasn't pretty. Food was flung across the table, and as I looked at myself in the mirror later on, I found sauce stains on my shirt and vegetables in my hair.

"You asshole!" I shrieked at Jerome. After changing and showering, I went downstairs to confront Jerome. "You made Alfie think that I was the one who threw the food."

"Hey, you should've seen it coming."

"Ugh," I groaned. I hope Alfie didn't already hate me."

"You just need to calm down. I did it so it would seem like a normal day, and everyone's nervousness went away."

"Why would anyone be nervous? And do you have a food fight every day or something?"

"Yeah, with a new student coming and all. We normally do have food fights, to answer your second question."

I groaned again, and walked out his door, only to bump into Alfie.

"Oh, hey Lynn. You'd better get upstairs before Victor comes. If he sees you up late, he'll eat you alive." Alfie seemed to have forgotten what happed during supper. I decided to do the same, and flashed him a smile. I told him I'd see him tomorrow, and went back upstairs. I was already exhausted.


	3. First Day Jitters

**Hello everyoneJ! It seems I am especially inspired today. I hope you loved how I portrayed Jerome as much as I do. I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters, just any OCs and the plot. Hugs and kisses :D **

The next day, I rummaged through my closet until I came across my school uniform. I slipped on the white shirt and maroon blazer with a matching skirt. Last, I laced up my combat boots and applied some light makeup. I bounded down the stairs, and grabbed a fresh green apple in a basket on the table. Right when I was reaching for it, I felt a cool hand brush my fingers.

"Excuse me, but that's the last apple, and I would really like it." Jerome said.

I smirked and bit into the apple, leaving him annoyed. He frowned and took a muffin instead, and again I felt his eyes inspect me.

"You know you're not allowed to wear boots to school, right?" He said.

"Do I look like someone who cares?" I answered.

He sighed but didn't comment. I walked out the door, and walked quickly to the magnificent school before me. I felt someone rush next to me, and saw that it was Patricia.

"Hello, Lynn." She greeted me.

The rest of the walk to school was filled with silence. I stuffed my books into the locker I was assigned, and struggled to find my way to my first class. I was in Drama first. When I walked into the room, I stared at the small stage, and took a seat in one of the comfortable couches. A few moments later, Alfie and Jerome sat next to me.

"Hello class, I will be your new Drama teacher. I am Mrs. Shannon. Please get out your monologues." A young woman entered the class, and warmly instructed us.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm the new student, Lynn Davids. I don't have a monologue."

"I see. Well, I don't have any more, so I suppose you and another student could perform a dialogue. Would anybody like to volunteer?"

"I would, Mrs. Shannon." I turned to see Jerome smirk as he volunteered. I rolled my eyes.

The teacher smiled at him very sweetly. _Too _sweetly, might I add? She handed us a sheet of paper, and as I looked over it, I frowned. It was a scene with two teenagers in love, neither having any idea about the other's feelings. I knew complaining wouldn't do any good, so when Mrs. Shannon told us to come up and perform it, I plastered on a fake smile.

I stood next to Jerome as we started to perform.

"I can't believe he could do something like this! I thought he really liked me." I wiped away a fake tear.

"Jessie, don't take it to heart. He was a jerk for dumping you via text message." Jerome was an exceptional actor.

"I know, but that's not what I'm sad about. So far, every boy I have dated has broken up with me after a few weeks. Am I really that bad, Jacob?"

"You are the opposite of bad, Jess. Those guys were stupid to break up with you. Any boy is lucky to be with you."

"Give me one person who actually loves me. And I don't mean my parents."

"I love you."

"I do too, but I mean as a girlfriend."

"I love you more than a girlfriend. I would _die_ for you. I would do anything to be with you, no matter the consequences." Jerome leaned forward, and hugged me. I loved the feel of his muscular arms around my body. I tried not to brush my lips against his.

"Oh, Jacob, I love you too."

Jerome let go of me, and bowed to the small audience. A few students clapped, and some girls had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful, you two." Mrs. Shannon said, throwing her words toward Jerome. I almost saw her look at me with jealousy. That perverted bitch!

"Thank you, Mrs. Shannon. It was a pleasure to be performing with my good friend, Lynn." Jerome replied. Good friend? When did that ever happen? Whatever. I wasn't complaining.


	4. Surprise!

**Hey! I'm so happy I got time to post a new chapter today. I had a bunch of math homeworkL. Anyways, I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters, just and OCs or the plot. By the way, that's the last time I'm saying that. You all know I don't own HOA! Hugs and kisses :D**

The rest of the school day was a blur. It was mostly filled with introductions, and teachers trying to explain what they were currently studying. I just doodled eyes at the corner of my paper **(A/N: I do that all of the time!). **After math, I stopped by my locker, and then hurried to get home.

When I entered, Alfie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living area. The lights were shut, and everybody was ducking behind a couch.

"It's Amber's birthday, and we want to surprise her." He quickly explained, and instructed me to crouch behind a chair. I did as he said, and waited until I heard the loud _clanks_ of Amber's stilettos. She entered the room, and looked around. The girl frowned and switched on the lights, muttering about something. Immediately, we jumped out from behind the sofas, and screamed, "Happy birthday, Amber!"

"You remembered!" she yelped.

"Of course we did, Ambs. I love you." Alfie grinned. He pecked her on the cheek, which quickly turned into more than a peck. "Get a room, you two!" Eddie said.

Amber blushed and stepped away from Alfie's puckered lips. She walked to the table covered with presents, and I do mean _covered_. She opened the presents from her father first, finding a diamond studded bracelet, piles of clothes, and a note saying she had an extra thousand dollars on her credit card. When she read it, she squealed and told us we were going on a shopping spree soon.

Amber received a promise ring from Alfie, a pair of expensive jeans from Mara, and a gift card to a designer store from Patricia and Eddie. Nina and Fabian gave Amber a stack of magazines, and Joy gave her another gift card. Jerome gave Amber a knitted scarf, and also a pair of dangerously high heels, which he said were from me. I hid my surprise when Amber hugged me, and when I shot Jerome a confused look, he just winked.

After a delicious round of Trudy's homemade cake, I decided to take a hot bath. I gathered a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt, and took my towel into the bathroom. I let the water run for a while, and then started stripping off the clothes from my sweaty body. I played some music in the background, and stepped into the steaming water. The water soothed my sore muscles, and lulled me into a drowsy state. My eyes started closing until I could only hear the soft music. I sank deeper into the water despite my wrinkled skin.

I didn't notice when someone knocked on the door. They opened it, finding it unlocked. Then I heard a yelp. My eyes snapped open, revealing Jerome near the open door to the bathroom.

"Jerome, what the hell are you doing here!?" I practically screamed.

"I-I wanted to use the bathroom, but Fabian was using it. I came up here, and knocked. No one answered, and the d-door was unlocked. I'm so sorry!" he stuttered. I was very glad he couldn't see anything, as I was so deep in the water all of the bubbles covered me.

"Well get out! Can't you see I'm _naked_?"

"Actually, I can't see anything. I might as well stay." Jerome smirked.

I reached for the towel next to me, and unrolled it, still deep in the water. Jerome watched smugly as I tried to figure out a way to get out and wrap myself, all without showing my body. Then I had an idea. Quick as a flash, I stood up out of the water, and wrapped myself in the towel. I didn't show anything.

Jerome frowned as I seductively leaned towards him. I pressed my lips against his jaw, nipping and sucking at it. His eyes widened as he jumped back and practically ran out. I smiled to myself as I changed into some proper clothes.


	5. I Love You

**Hey everyone, I'm soo sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school work and things of the sort, so it was hard for me to write. Anyways, I hope you love the new chapter. By the way, Lynn kind of teased Jerome in the last chapter, but that doesn't mean that they're dating now. Hugs and kisses :D**

After last night's fiasco, I woke up with a tangled mess of hair and a red imprint across my cheek. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to get freshened up. I used a flat-iron and some anti-frizz spray to tame my hair, and used a lot of foundation. After running a liquid eye pencil over my eye, I was ready to face the day ahead of me.

I grabbed a muffin from the basket, and munched on it while waiting for Patricia. She always seemed to be late. When she bounded down, I saw Jerome also coming out of his bedroom. I threw Patricia a panicked look, and practically ran out of the room. I did not want to see Jerome now.

While walking to school, Patricia and I chatted about random things. When the topic of our classmates came up, I skillfully avoided anything Jerome related. I didn't know why, but I had a weird feeling to avoid him. That wasn't exactly possible, though. He was in half of my classes.

"Bye, Trixie!" I waved as I headed into the Drama classroom. Jerome was already inside, with an empty chair next to him. I walked to the back of the room, hoping that he hadn't noticed me. He turned and caught my gaze, and bounded over to where I was sitting.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn't have been acting so perverted around you, especially since you were only wearing a towel. Please forgive me." Oddly enough, the feeling of panic had melted and left me grinning and forgiving him. I was stunned by my actions.

"Thanks, Lynn." He smiled sincerely, something I had learned to savor. Mrs. Shannon walked inside, clutching a clipboard in her tan hands.

"Hello everyone, today we will be working on some acting exercises. Everyone grab a partner."

Jerome looked at me as if to claim me as his partner. "So, Lynn. Guess we're stuck together." He winked playfully, causing me to laugh. Mrs. Shannon gave us a line (I love you) and told us to say it to our partners in whatever emotion that was said aloud.

"I love you." I started, my eyes rolling and a finger twirling in my hair. The emotion was 'bored'. Easy enough.

"I love you, too." Jerome said with his perfect brows dipping low. Concern.

"I love you." My eyes narrowed. Suspicion.

"No, I love _you._" His voice had a threatening growl to it.

"Lust." Mrs. Shannon called out. Jerome smirked as I said the line while moistening my lips and letting the forbidden feeling dance across my hazel eyes. He looked impressed, but his expression said he could do better. And that frightened me.

His voice was almost a whisper as he leaned towards me. He also licked his lips, but in a more tantalizing way. I found myself eyeing his pink lips. I felt his hot breath against my neck, causing me to flush. I barely knew him, but there was a strange stirring in my stomach, begging me to lean forward. He pulled away too quickly, but I realized why. Everyone was staring at us with doe eyes; Mrs. Shannon's being the widest. I gulped.

Jerome smirked, "I'm an amazing actor." That left me wanting to punch him. I almost did. Mrs. Shannon shook herself out of her trance, and looked furious.

"That was completely inappropriate, Lynn Davids! I realizing you're new, but that doesn't mean you can do such… disgusting things!" It took me a moment to realize what she was going for. She was _blaming_ me! I saw the shock register in Jerome's gaze.

"B-but I didn't even do anything!"

"Don't talk back! I want you to go to Mr. Sweet's office!" she had the _fucking nerve_ to blame me for all of this? Anger flashed in my eyes, causing my vision to go red. My fingers curled into a fist, and it took every fiber in my being to not lurch forward and scrape my nails across her face. Jerome helped by holding me back and getting in front of me.

"It's not her fault, Mrs. It's mine." He said. Mrs. Shannon seemed to soften, and smiled. "Oh, honey, don't try to take the blame."

"_No. _It was me." With each word, my grin grew wider.

"Now, honey you didn't—"

"No! I was the one who went overboard when you said 'lust'. I was the one who was being inappropriate. It was _me._"

Mrs. Shannon sighed and let him march triumphantly to Mr. Sweet's office. I blushed. So, I was right. I do like him. And I didn't care.

**So, I hope you liked the chapter! I tried to make it seem like Jerome was really seductive. In life, I find him sexy as hell, so it totally fits the description. PM and review! I could use some reviews and hopefully a few followers ;)**


	6. Shopping

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'm having a little writers' block. It would help if you guys could review and give me some ideas. Hugs and kisses :D IMPORTANT: I am thinking about writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I might not post in a LONG TIME.**

I didn't get a wink of sleep the whole night. I was awake thinking about Jerome and what exactly happened earlier. Now that I knew I was practically in love with him, I couldn't help but think about his pink lips moving against mine…

There was no school the next morning, due to the fact that it was Saturday. I was an early riser, though, so I woke up and skipped to the bathroom to freshen up. After dousing my lips in a peach gloss, I headed downstairs. I wasn't in the mood to eat, so I sat at the television and waited for the others. Patricia came down in a concert t-shirt and ripped shorts, while I was wearing a purple blouse, black leggings, and a pair of silver flats. I still had my signature violet eyeliner, which I had forgotten to apply the past few days.

After her came Mara, Amber, and then Joy. They chatted about what they should do until the boys came. I refused to look at Jerome, but failing as I glanced in his direction. He was looking gorgeous and sexy as ever. Why can't he at least _try _to be less fucking sexy? He smiled and sat next to me, waving over Alfie. Amber stood and cleared her throat.

"Listen up! My father recently gave me a new credit card, so I decided that we should all go to the mall." She said excitedly. Patricia, the boys, and I groaned as the others cheered. Amber frowned and said that we should be more "enthusiastic". How can I be happy when I would soon be surrounded by a bunch of slutty stores for bitches who don't have a life?

Amber made everyone stand up, and led us outside where several taxis were waiting. I hopped into the closest one, and scoot over so Patricia and Jerome could squeeze in. The whole ride we took turns talking to each other. Jerome asked me about my old school, and Patricia talked to me about her favorite bands.

"We're here!" The taxi driver informs.

We all pile out of the car and walk up to the huge mall. I get a text from Amber saying the other taxis are stuck in traffic, and we should get started. Patricia, Jerome and I walk around the mall until Jerome points out a store selling bathing suits. We walk inside and browse.

"Ooh! Patricia get this one, it's sexy as hell!" I pointed to a black two-piece with silver ribbons. Suddenly, I feel Jerome topple on to me.

"What the fuck?" he is carrying an armload of bikinis. He stands and hands them to me. I shrug and walk into the fitting room and try them on until one fits me. It is violet and had red designs. It suits me well. I take it off and come back outside. Jerome is sitting on a bench with Patricia, who is texting someone.

"Okay guys, I found one. Let's buy it." I walk to the cashier and give her some money as she rings up my payment. The cashier is very pretty, and looks a lot like Amber. She glances up at Jerome and smiles flirtatiously.

"Hello, there. I'm Veronica, and you must be…?" she says.

"Jerome Clarke."

"Ah. And I assume the auburn is your friend, and the other one is your girlfriend?" she says with an unmistakable note of jealousy.

"The other one has a name, you know." I say while leaning forward. She leans back and smiles.

"Sorry, I was being rude. You're a very lucky girl to have such a handsome boyfriend." I suddenly felt glad that she thought I was Jerome's girlfriend.

"I'm not his boyfriend. And stop flirting with him. It's very unflattering." I say, and spin on my heel. Bitch.


End file.
